Return Of Redemption
by Cookie-Pie1014
Summary: It is the Rise Of Sunset Shimmer. Sequel to You Are My Sunshine


**_THE REVEAL_** It is night, stars and moon on the sky. Ponies in Canterlot, a city filled with wealth and mansions, its ponies are tucked in beds, and nobility in luxurious beds and in their mansions. It is peaceful, Princess Luna watching over Canterlot this nighttime. Except for the Royal Guards.

The guards wore helmets and chestplates, provided by Princess Celestia. Flashlights sticked to helmets, as they scanned the surface of Canterlot National Cemetery. Various special ponies were buried in here, some Royalties and Nobilities. Posts were set, on the Entrance of the cemetery. It wasn't a scary cemetery at all, it was clean and fancy graves that are statues.

"Captain Armor, reporting for scanning, coast clear, no intruders" a gray coated guard reports. "Back to your post, I'll double scan" Shining Armor ordered. The guard salutes and trotted away. Shining walked slowly, using his horn to scan coffins.

After scanning the others, he went to scan the grave of Princess Sunset Shimmer. She died because of much depression and stress, she recalled the memories and sins of past of hers. When Shining Armor lights up his horn to scan, what he saw was a shock.

The statue of Sunset was covered in thick cracks, caused by the middle, and the coffin was out of soil, appearing in reality. Shining gasped silently, as he went over the coffin.

It was empty.

But what was left? The jewelry Sunset Shimmer wore during her funeral. Running back to his post, Shining grabbed a parchment and a quill, the tip covered in black ink. It is surrounded by magenta aura, as Shining Armor write a letter to his adoptive sister.

Dear Sister Bestfriend Forever,

I have something to report, I don't know wether it is terrible or good. Sunset's stonestatue have cracks on it, and the coffin out of soil bury. It is also empty, only Sunset's jewelry she wore on her funeral. Must I investigate more?

Please reply, from Shining Armor, your only BBBFF.

Dear Big Brother,

I recieved your letter, the only thing you need to investigate is this trickery or real. If trickery, you shall bring me this prisoner and be excecuted. But real, me and my friends and mother will embark on a journey where Sunset Shimmer could be.

Love you, Princess Twilight Sparkle of Friendship Tree.

"Any trace, boys?" Shining Armor asks his guards. "No sir, no hoofsteps, leftover or thief" A white coated guard reported. "Are you sure? You might missed something..." Shining stepped forward. "We double-checked sir" he said again.

"Then, The Princess of Redemption has really risen. Back to your post guard!" Shining Armor ordered.

Dear sister,

We found no trace of a thief. Sunset Shimmer has really risen from her death. Master Jesus Christ has rose her from death.

From, BBBFF

Dear Shining Armor,

I recieved more help from my friends, I told them your news. We actually packed somethings for our new journey. Update me while I'm away, I leave my duties to you and Aunt Luna. Thank you, BBBFF.

From, Twilight Sparkle.

 ** _THE JOURNE_** ** _Y_**

"So...why are we doing this again, Twi?" Rainbow Dash asks. "Sunset is missing from her coffin and she might be alive, or risen! Aren't you happy about that?!" Twilight asks back in disbelief. "I guess I am, I'm just worried that we'll get injured, or we'll have to face darn manticores, monsters or anythin'...But I'm 100% cool about this" Rainbow replied.

The Mane 6 and Princess Celestia are traveling in Everfree Forest to find Sunset Shimmer, she might be anywhere she could hide, and this forest is the best place to hide your home or yourself. The travelers wore saddle bags, with important contents. And above all that are tents for themselves to sleep on.

Twilight noticed her mother's sorrowful facial expression. "Don't worry mom, we'll find her. I mean, she could be hiding anywhere" Twilight reassured.

"Girls, I saw a house!" Pinkie Pie called out.

"Maybe it would be nice to just ask the owner? I think we're lost!" Rainbow Dash complained, trotting over to the house. "Nah, I'll handle that" Twilight, joining her friend. Twilight knocked, 3 times loud. The door opened to reveal a stallion.

The stallion seems to be tall as Celestia, and he have yellow coat, the color to the hooves fading to purple like the dawn. He have diamond eyes. His mane is red, yellow, indigo, and purple. He is a pegasus. His cutie-mark is a setting sun with the rays colored indigo, purple and magenta.

He was none other than Twilight and Sunset's father, Dawn Light.

"D-dad?" Twilight asks.

"Who are you? I don't have a foal" the pegasus replied.

"Right. He doesn't know. Momma!" Twilight called her mother. "Yes, Twilight?" Celestia asks, coming over.

Everything seems to stop inside Celestia. Dawn Light, father of her fillies, her Ex-stallionfriend, her lost guard. The two gazed at each other, blankly, for starters. "Seriously, what's goin' on in there?" Rainbow Dash asks, leading the others to come over. "Hey ain't that the Dawn Light guy you're talking about, Twi?" Rainbow Dash asks, not surprised at all. Twilight puts a hoof on Rainbow Dash's mouth.

"Mom? Say something!" Twilight nudged Celestia. Dawn Light slowly sweats, and stared at Twilight and Celestia. Their forms, both alicorns. Twilight's eyes from her mother, her mane from himself and the pink streak from Celestia.

He just know what this meant. The purple alicorn is his daughter.

"...Is there something I don't know, Celestia?" He cut the silence. "-Yes" she finally spoke. My, he haven't heard that voice in years. "Dash, lead the others away from this conversation...We don't want you guys to hear this" Twilight ordered. Rainbow nodded understandingly, leading the others away.

"After the politicians seperated you and I from each other, I carried Sunset and Twilight. I left them for the best, the politicians wanted to kill them too. I havw no choice but to leave them to the orphanage, we reunited one year ago and months after that, Sunset died because of strong depression and stress. She has risen today, and we need to find out how and search for her. On short, we are on a journey" Celestia said, dusting off her fur and looking down at the ground to avoid awkwardness.

Dawnlight began thinking, what shall he do? Why does he feel like he should have fought for he and Celestia's love before? Is this all meant to be? Shall he say yes? Or shall he say no and reason out why?

He gazed in Celestia's amethyst eyes, so full of patient, while Twilight looks stubborn. "Can I join your journey?" He finally asks. Celestia simply nodded and walked away to the others. "Pack" Twilight said. Twilight lay a wing on her father's back, smirking as she do so. "Do you still love her?" She asks. "I guess so" he answered. "Then do it, slowly. She like a suitor to be slow and not speed things up. Show her slowly that you still love her" Twilight advised, while walking away.

As she did, she looked back and winked at him playfully. Dawnlight shook his head and hurried to pack. "Yo guys! He said he will join the journey!" Twilight shouted to her group.

After mere moments of packing a tent and other important things, Dawnlight sets his saddle bags on his back. "You ready lover boy?" Rainbow joked, looking over at Dawnlight. Dawnlight looks at his daughter, who smirked teasingly back at him, she might have shared it to her friend Dash. "Ready" Dawnlight answered, running to his new group.

On the path, friends were talking happily but alert in their surroundings. "Oh darling, the fabric was gorgeous! Simply gorgeous! Perfect for my new and latest fashion, the jewels will suit in them!" Rarity chats to Fluttershy. "I was flying so high that I made an explosion of rainbow, the clouds disappeared!" Rainbow to Applejack. Twilight was staying silent as she spied on her parents who are beside each other, almost. Pinkie was bouncing all the way, singing songs that amuses herself.

Suddenly, it began raining. Twilight took Rainbow Dash beside her and protected them with a magical shield as an umbrella, while Rarity took Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and copying Twilight's enchantment.

As for Celestia and Dawnlight, before Celestia could make the same shield, Dawnlight unfurled his other wing and covered Celestia's figure with it. A shock came to Dawnlight, she did the same to himself. He blushed, but herself, no.

After it stopped raining, the shields cancelled. "Maybe we should take a break and have some snack?" Twilight panted, trotting over to a spot beneath a tree, shading herself. "Agreed" Rarity said modestly, going over and joining her friend. "In" Everypony else says, joining also. "Who wants cupcakes?!" Pinkie asks excitedly. "ME!" Everypony says, raising hooves. Pinkie, being her random self, she throwed cupcakes the right total which landed on everypony's hooves.

Everyone was eating busily, the journey has take its toll on their stomachs. Celestia was eating neatly, while Dawnlight had put whipped cream on his cheek. Celestia noticed his face and pulled his face/cheek into a sugary kiss, causing Dawnlight to blush madly, his eyes like plates. "You have cream" she simply says, returning to her own pastry.

Dawnlight's ear twitched while he struggled to eat his cupcake, shortly after the sugary sweet kiss on his cheek. Celestia giggled and surrounded Dawnlight's cupcake with her magical aura, and leaned it closer to Dawnlight.

He knew it. She was feeding him.

Sweetly.

"I...er, I can handle it myself, thank you" Dawnlight said, chuckling sheepishly. "If you say so, Mr. Light" Celestia released her magic. Dawnlight frowned at the last word. Years ago, she called him 'Dawn'. "Well if you wanna be like this, then why didn't you protect ourselves from them?" He asks, a hint of furiousness. At the mention of the cruel politicians, Celestia frowned back, her temper rising.

"Oh, I can't be selfish, could I? I have to protect my subjects than myself! and you? Have you ever protected someone?!" She asks angrily. "I did, You!" He answered, which shocks Celestia to her core. "You didn't even have the nerve to think we have foals before! I tried telling you I am carrying Twilight and Sunset, and did you ever listen?! No!" Celestia yelled.

"I'm sorry" he apologized.

Everypony was staring at them, blankly. "Move on" Dawnlight blushed. Everypony nodded and turned away.

"I still love you, Celestia. Will you ever give me a second chance?" "You didn't do a thing" she rejected "I will do anything, as in anything, to win your heart again" he continued, gazing at her eyes.

"When the politicians seperated us, they stopped me just right on time from proposing to you to marry me" he revealed. Celestia gasped, he was almost a part of her life, until some simple group of high-class ponies ruined everything. He raised her chin. "And now, can we try again?" He asks.

"Will you marry me?"

The world spins in Celestia's eyes. "I need to think about it" she says.

Later in 6:59 PM Pinkie took out bottles of strong liquor. "Hey everypony, wanna a drink?!" She asks crazily. After 29 bottles, Dawn had casted a spell to himself to control himself to cannot be drunk and have a hungover. He saw his view, it was the Elements and Twilight and Celestia asleep on the floor, dizzy and in healing process. Dawn picked up Celestia, took out his sleeping bag, and lay her there, a blanket wrapping around on her body.

Dawn wondered, Celestia never acted this way. Celestia never agreed to hard liquor, she actually avoided them. Is there something bothering her that made her do this?. Celestia dizzily fluttered her eyes open, still drunk and out of her mind. Little does Dawn know, a part of the white alicorn's mind were still conscious, and it hung an answer to Dawn's important question.

"Hey Dawn" Celestia called out. There she said it, she called me that again, Dawnlight thought. "Your a handsome fella, ya know? Your good, your alright, your great..." Celestia giggled like a madmare, which Dawn thought is cute. "That question earlier? Ya know what I was supposed to say?" Celestia felt her eyes grow heavy. "I...would...have...said...yes. yes" Celestia then got back to sleeping and healing process. Dawn pets the alicorn's mane.

And kissed her forehead with a happy mind. And he said 3 words that made Celestia's heart leap in joy: I love you

The next day, everypony had woken up, while Celestia and Dawnlight went to each other and, Dawn is very frantic. "Umm, about last night, did you really...mean all that stuff?" Dawn asks nervously. Celestia blushed viciously, and smiled a little. "Yes" Celestia answered. The very same answer to his proposal, the word yes. "Then...you...you want to marry me then?" Dawn asks, his joy rising. "Yes" Celestia, too, felt her heart beating faster. Rainbow and Twilight were snickering from the bushes, as they hoof bumped, and watch Dawnlight sweep Celestia off her hooves and kiss her lips.

Still, a main situation still troubled Celestia's mind, so did to Twilight. Sunset have to return, all ponies miss her.

Later on, after mere moments of Traveling to a place Twilight Sparkle think where Sunset Shimmer is...

They then travels to The Castle of The Two Sisters. The place where torned apart, all dusty and stoned. The stones lay, covered in rain grass, which disgusted the group, especially Rarity. They observed their surroundings as they walked to the old throne room, where all once majestic banners waved, they are now dirty, the silk is rough and ripped. Celestia somberly watched as a piece of a pink flag, which is once hers, fell abruptly on the stone floor. "Remind me to repair this castle once we get Sunset back" Twilight says. "Noted, Twilight" Celestia agreed.

They heard laughing of a familiar draconeqeus.

Discord.

 ** _THE BATTLE: HARMONY VS. CHAOS_**

Celestia and the group went to an area, where Discord was in. Celestia was shocked at what she saw next. Discord had Sunset tied up, her mouth in a docktape. "Well dear Sunny, aren't you lucky I gave you time to say goodbye to your family, again? Why don't you compliment me that I kept up the good act those years, huh? I will never be reformed, for I am the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony! You had no match, Shimmer" Discord grinned evilly, watching as Sunset's face formed in a scowl.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Discord?" Celestia asks as she stepped into the room. Fluttershy, however, her eyes were filled with sorrow and betrayal, which Discord didn't care about. Fluttershy then hardened her gaze to the famous 'The Stare'.

"Give me my daughter back. Now" Celestia growled like a tiger, who looks like she's about to pounce any moment now. "Once I get rid of you, Luna, Twilight, and everyone, I am going to have my revenge and mostly, my fun" Discord plotted. Celestia grinded her teeth, her tail flickered wildly, she mastered the hardest glare. "And little does everypony know, Celestia, inside that alicorn body of yours, is a weak pony yelling for help, and a failure" Discord teased as he smirked smugly.

Twilight had enough of it, she unfurled her wings, and takes off. Her horn flared magenta magic idly, ready to aim at the chaotic creature. She fired one, and failed. Another, another, another, all tries failed. Discord had one trick that will make Celestia rage in fury in his sleeve. He tired the purple alicorn, and went behind her and punched her hard on her back, and sprained her ankle. Twilight fell to the ground, rolling in pain, and Rarity goes to her friend to nurse her quickly with magic.

Everything made Celestia's blood, mind, body and mostly her being in fire. "I didn't say that ending the alicorn family's lives will be with magic, but also physically-urk!" Discord was cut off as he saw a hot, powerful and strong white hoof wrapped around his neck. "You snake!!!!!" Celestia yelled in her royal Canterlot voice. "I vowed to Equestria that I will protect every one of my subjects, my name, and sensetively, my family. And one of them are my daughters, and anyone of them getting hurt, I have to break the rule of killing violently on my own!" Celestia raged.

Her mane turned to fire, orange and gold, everyone stared in awe that they never see Celestia angry before. "And I shall end your life, for I am a Princess!!!!!" Celestia roared, and her horn charged, colored fire. Discord felt his body freezing, and he realized, that he will recieve such a worse fate. He is turning back to stone. "Celestia, please, mercy!" Discord pleaded. "Never!" Celestia bites Discord's chest, he howled in pain, making it a posture for his statue. Celestia ended the stone prison. "Mom, that was...amazing!" Twilight says.

Celestia then turned back to normal, as she embraced Sunset Shimmer, crying and trembling. "Wow, I just saw you all powerful and angry minutes ago and now your being a real softie" Sunset joked. "Shush, Sunny" Celestia silenced. "I miss you too mom" Sunset nuzzled her neck to Celestia's, as she felt herself also tearing up.

Meanwhile, Apple Jack took out a very huge hammer and gave it to Dawn. "What am I gonna do with this, Apple Jack?" He asks. "Knock'im off, his reign will end" Apple Jack spoke and orders. Dawn bowed in respect. "Then it shall be my honor" Dawn Light grinned as he took the hammer and hits the stone. Discord's head to toe cracked, and it crashed to pieces, a fog of dust formed and quickly disappeared.

Celestia pulled everyone into a huge victorious hug, also kissing her future mate in the cheek.

 ** _THE WEDDING OF THE CENTURY_**

In the Wedding Ceremony, thousands of ponies filled up the seats for the greatest wedding that will be in history. The choir sang in a melodious tone, which are The Elements and Twilight. Sunset stands beside her father, who is in a tux similar to Shining Armor's, but navy blue and silver. Luna is the priest. Twilight and the girls wears formal attire for weddings, which are in The last royal wedding. Except for Twilight.

Twilight wears a maroon gown with gold accents, a beautiful fan collar, and her platinum shoes, necklace and a crown. It shone as the sunlight hits it, bringing the bling colors to life. Her mane are curled up, into like Elsa's in Frozen. Cadence and Shining Armor stands beside Sunset Shimmer, Cadence wearing a gown, similar to Twilight, but colored crystal blue, and colorful shimmering diamonds replaced the gold accent. A fan collar, too, rest behind her neck, reaching half of her head. Her mane is like her Wedding's 2 years ago. Shining Armor wears a black suit with a navy blue bowtie.

The doors opened, and the CMCs entered, in their flowergirls' dresses, the low ends swaying back and forth as they spreaded rose petals through the aisle to the altar, and went away to their own seats. And the biggest moment happened.

Celestia entered the scene, her wedding gown looked gorgeous on her. Rather than regal, she wore perfection of beauty. Her gown is colored white mostly, a majestic collar, which have a yellow sash going through her chest. The low ends of her gown are gold, and the upper red. Her crown lay on her head, the amethyst gem gleaming in the sunlight. A regalia is on her neck. A ruby red heart replaced the amethyst, making the alicorn even more beautiful. She wore her shoes, the tips designed in rubies. Celestia seemed to like rubies and amethysts, they sure do fit her coat.

Wisemen say, only fools does sin

But I can't help, falling in love, with, you

Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?

But I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows, through all, journey to the sea

Take my (hoof) take my whole life too

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?

But I can't help falling in love with you

The march ended, and Celestia reached the altar, smiling with Dawnlight as she did so. Then the wedding continues.

~End


End file.
